Creative Writing Assignments
by Death Demon and a Blood Angel
Summary: This is assignments that I do in Creative Writing Class. Some aren't under the catagories, but some are so you'll have to live with it.
1. 1st Assignment: Idrial Part 1

I sink into deeper sleep as the sun started to rise. The coffin slowly closes while I lay there like King Tut. A picture starts to form on the back of my eye lids.

"Close the gate!" screams Elrond.

"I'm trying, but the wheels are stuck." Idrial said.

"Boromir, get that gate closed. Idrial I need you up here."

"Yes, sir." Idrial rushes up to Elrond, and grabs a bow out of her quiver. She aims then fries, knocking down a, now dead, orc.

"They're pouring in. Get the family inside!" yells __________.

"Father, mum is in the garden." Idrial informs.

"I'll send someone to get her, Arwen." Elrond is turning around when he feels a tug on his shoulder.

"NO! I'll get her. By the way it's Idrial!"

Idrial ran down a stair case and opened it to a tunnel where a river flows. Idrial jumped into the river, and swam as fast as she could to the garden. Her mother was kneeling in her long white gown pulling weeds. "Mum, mum!!!"

"What is it my dear Idrial?"

"Mum! The orcs! They're . . . They're . . ."

"They're what honey?"

"Taking over! We have to get inside!"

Idrial's mother quickly stood up. She picked up Idrial and ran for the secret door. "Aldana take Idrial to a safe place. NOW!" Alanda pulled Idrial inside. From the window she watched in terror as six orcs shot her mother in the back.

I woke up screaming, and sweat was rolling down my face. My coffin was completely swung open. "Little Strider, are you all right?"

"I'm fine Faramir. Just need some fresh air."

"I came over here to wake you. It always seems you wake up from a nightmare before you shift."

"Odd, isn't it. Well I better go on watch."

* * *

_Snap!_

"Hello? Anyone there?" I asked. I was still on my watch shift sitting on a really REALLY pointy rock.

_Crack!_

"Hello?"

_Stomp!_

"Strider? Wow, seriously? Strider this is getting old. You do this every time you start your shi – "

"Excuse me sir. Have you seen this girl?" asked an elven servant.

"No sir I haven't." It was a picture of Idrial when she was 4. The last time she was seen was by her mother's grave on her 5th birthday, a year after her mother died. After that she was gone.

"Thank you for your time. Have a nice day sir."

"You too." _Madame. I can't believe there still looking for her. It's been about _______ years._


	2. 2nd Assignment: Memory

**The Seizure**

"Shannon! Shannon! Honey, wake up!" My mom was shaking me awake. I didn't understand; it was the middle of the night and school started tomorrow. As I slowly let the bright lights of my bedroom into my eyes I notice my mom's horrified face. "Put these clothes on. It's going to be chilly on our way to the hospital."

_Hospital? Why would we be going to the hospital? _I put on my Lady and the Tramp sweat shirt and a pair of purple sweatpants. I grabbed my big stuffed elephant, Ele, and rushed down the stairs.

"Here are your shoes." My mom said.

Dad was talking to some men in uniform. There were lights flashing and sirens going off in the front of the house. _How can Justin sleep like this? Wait a minute. Where is he?_ Then I noticed what my dad had in his arms, it was Justin. His arms were all bent, he looked like a statue, and his lips were purple. _Why would Justin be wearing purple lipstick?_ I went to touch him, and when our skin made contact I jumped back. His skin felt feverish.

"He's not blinking!" My mom cried.

"Mrs. Donnelly we need to take your son to the emergency room," the uniform man said in a calm voice. _Why would he need to go into the emergency room? He looks fine to me. _

"Alright. Shannon got your shoes on?"

"Yes, momma." I took her hand and followed her to the car.

As she was helping me into my car seat she said, "Sweet heart, your brother is having a seizure. That's why were going to the hospital."

_What is a seizure? How come Justin has it, and not me? Is he going to die? _On the way to the hospital questions like those were running in my head. When we got there a tall man with a white coat took us to a place he called the Waiting Room, but to me it looked like my kindergarten class room. "Mrs. Donnelly how old is Justin?"  
_Two._

"He's two."

"Has this ever happened before?"

_No._

"No."

"Does he have any allergies?

_I don't know._

"From what I know none."

We had to wait to see Justin for what felt like forever, but the clock told me that it had been a while since the little hand went around once (we hadn't gone over time in school yet). Another man in a white coat came and told us we could see my brother now, but he's not completely better. As we got closer to the window I pulled Ele closer to my heart. _Why are there tubes and wires hooked up to him? How come he's so pale? Did he see a ghost?_

"Doctor, his temperature has dropped, but it's still over a hundred," said a nurse.

"Let's hope the seizure is almost over."

_There goes that seizure thing again. How come no one will explain what is going on? I hope I can find out soon. _Dad had come over and picked me. He was taking me home as mom stayed with Justin while he stayed at the hospital that night. _Good night my little brother._


	3. 3rd Assignment: Fable

**The Bragging Gi Gi**

**By Shannon Donnelly**

Once there was KittyCat Pandas named Gi Gi, and Lindsay. Lindsay was the shortest, and she was also the oldest. Gi Gi was the tallest, and also the youngest. Lindsay wasn't that good at anything; she was even slow at running. All the boys and girls made fun of her. Gi Gi was the best at everything; she could jump rope backwards. All the animals wanted her on their team!

One summer day all of the animals were playing soccer. Gi Gi made the winning goal! After the game Gi Gi would dance around Lindsay saying, "I made the winning goal! I made the winning goal and you didn't!"

This made Lindsay very upset. She didn't want to play games with Gi Gi anymore, because Gi Gi would brag all of the time. This time Lindsay got sooo upset she stomped off and sat in a corner.

Gi Gi would bug her all the time, trying to find out why Lindsay wouldn't play games with her. Then one day all of the other animals didn't want to play with Gi Gi either. This made Gi Gi very confused. She couldn't figure out why.

Lindsay went up to her and said, "We don't like playing with braggers!"

Gi Gi was so upset that her best friend called her a bragger, that she went home crying. Her mom found her in her room. "What's the matter honey," Her mother said.

"No one wants to play with me. They call me a bragger. Even Lindsay! Why would she say such a thing?" Gi Gi whined.

"Well, do you tell people you did something good, and they didn't?" her mother asked.

"Yes," She answered.

"And did you make people feel bad when they didn't win?" her mother questioned.

"Yes. I have to go tell Lindsay something. Bye mom!"

"Bye honey!"

Gi Gi went straight to the playground catching her friend Lindsay playing toilet tag with the others. "Lindsay! Lindsay! I need to tell you something!" Gi Gi said.

"What is it?" Lindsay said.

"I'm very sorry for bragging. Forgive me?" Gi Gi asked.

"Of course."

From then on Gi Gi told how good people where doing, even if they were doing a bad job. All of the animals in the KittyCat Panda kingdom were excited to play with her anytime, because Gi Gi isn't a bragger.

**The End**


	4. 4th Assignment: Children's Story

**Little Grim:**

**A Story for 1st graders!**

* * *

I'm Little Grim. I am in training to take over my dad's job as the Grim Reaper.

I know that being the future Grim Reaper means I have to be mean, and evil. But I'm not like that at all.

See I'm a nice guy, and people just don't understand.

One day, several weeks ago, I was out playing catch with my dad.

These kids started to trough soccer balls at me. They all yelled at me. Calling, "Kind Reaper, Kind Reaper!!! He couldn't scare a fly!"

My dad told me that they would stop eventually, but even the school teachers started to shun me.

So, I decided to take action to protect myself from all of the soccer balls.

I have to wear a football helmet to protect my head,

A corset to protect my torso,

Pillows to protect my arms,

Boxing gloves to protect my hands,

Bubble wrap to protect my legs,

And steeled toe boots to protect my feet.

But that didn't do me any good. It made everything worse.

My mom saw me one day wearing all of my armor to school. She asked, "Why do you wear so much stuff? Isn't it hard to move in that?" She started to take off my helmet.

"No don't! I did this stuff to protect myself from the kids at school!" I cried out. My mother looked confused; she didn't understand the ways of being a first grader. "Why would you have to protect yourself from the kids at school, sweetheart?" my mom asked still confused.

"I don't want the kids to hit me with soccer balls. They always yell at me, calling me, 'Kind Reaper, Kind Reaper!!! He couldn't scare a fly!"' I just don't like it." I explained. My mother sighed, and shook her head. She said, "Why would the kids at school through soccer balls at you?"

"Because they don't like me being a nice Grim Reaper. They want me to be mean, but I don't wanna!" I said as I started to cry. My mom took me in her arms and rocked me back and forth like a rocking chair.

Later that evening my mom had called the school principal, and talked to her about how being nice isn't a bad thing. She also said that kids should not be punished for doing good deeds.

The next school day we had a werewolf came in and talk to us about manners, and being nice. All of the other kids didn't know how to be nice, and no one knew the answers to her questions. But I did, and I got them right every time.

At one point we played a game, and everyone wanted me on there team! Everyone knew that who's ever time I'm on I will win the game for them.

And I would win all of the games. At the end of each game they would all pick me up, and cheer saying, "Go Little Grim! You're the best!"

At the end of the day everyone was really nice to me, and they didn't try to through soccer balls at me.

So I took off my foot ball helmet that protected my head,

My corset that protected my torso,

My pillows that protected my arms,

My boxing gloves that protected my hands,

My bubble wrap that protected my legs,

And my steeled toe boots that protected my feet.

The teacher no longer shunned me, and the kids loved hanging out with me.

Every one was okay with having a kind hearted Grim Reaper. So from then on the little kids all knew Little Grim as the kindest Grim Reaper of all.

* * *

**This is a really cheesy story about a little grim reaper. i had to do this for Creative Writing. it's all right, but i absoluly hate writing chilrden story's. Peace till next time!**

**~Raven J. Maaka~**


End file.
